Hunger
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: Takumi Usui had always been shunned away by everyone around him. Until he came to Seika. Misaki was the only person to truly love him despite what he was. But what would happen when she started to ignore him one day. Did that mean she started to despise him like everyone else.


**"Hey guys! So I was surfing through some maid sama fanfics when I came across a few stories that were titled "one shots." Anyway they seemed really fun and I really wanted to do one as well. This is my first maid-sama one shot so I hope you enjoy, and as always reviews are more than welcome.**

 _Seika High_

"Takumi Usui could simply glare out the classroom window. There she was. The one person who he ever cared for. Misaki Ayuzawa. Her shoulder length hair flew to the side due the high wind pressure. Even from a distance he could melt into her amber eyes.

"He sighed to himself. It had been so long since he had her all to himself. Well, actually it's been only a week. But that wasn't the point. He just wanted to hols her. God, was it driving him crazy.

"He watched her dash towards the main gates after waving off at her friends. He didn't have to worry. After all he could easily catch her at the place he first fell in love with her.

 _Maid Latte_

"Misa- Chan," Satsuki called out. "I need another order of moe moe rice here."

"Hai," the said raven hair girl replied.

"After she placed the order on the table she quietly made her way back into the kitchen, hoping that the perverted outer space alien would stop staring at her. He had been doing that the whole entire week. And it was staring to get on her nerves.

"What's his problem?" she heard someone ask once she got to the locker rooms. She whirled around to see none other that Aoi standing behind her.

"Who knows," she replied as she took in his attire. He was wearing a white dress, with a silver belt around its waist.

"She changed as quickly as possible, and once she was outside guess who was already there.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked him nervously.

He glanced in her direction and then looked away sighing half to himself. "Do you how long you've made me wait?" he asked slowly making his way towards her. She tried to step back but only found herself trapped between his arms against the wall.

He stared down at her bare legs, since she was wearing a short white pencil skirt, with a black short that hugged her body tight. His eyes darkened even more at that.

"H-hey get away from me you perv," she tried to push him ff but he wouldn't budge. Instead he grabbed her bare arms and pulled her along with him.  
"Let go of me you stalker," she tried to escape from his grip but it was no use. "Where are you even taking me?" He didn't answer her, but he did lead her to the train station that lead to his home.

Usui's Apartment

As soon as they were out of that long awkward elevator ride, Misaki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding onto. At least in the train she managed to run into Shizuko and Sakura, who helped her calm down, until Sakura made a joke about her going to Takumi's place at emnight/em which only made his look darker.

Takumi unlocked the door to his apartment and ushered her inside. As soon as she removed her shoes, he whirled her around and pinned her against the door.

She gasped in surprise.

"Do you always have to be so cruel to me the most out of everyone in your life?" He asked gazing at her mouth.

She looked at him confused at first but then managed to let the words slip. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," he said almost before she could finish. "You know exactly what I mean." He leaned in closer to her face. Their lips inches away from each other. All he wanted to do was press them together and close all distance between them.

"I'm taking about how you've been ignoring me," he declared after a long silence. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist still pinning her against the wall. He eyed her carefully waiting for a response.

"If I remember carefully," she said scowling, "You were the one who kept saying my name and finished at that. You wouldn't even finish your sentence but stare at me." She glared at him now. This side of him really scared him not that she'd ever admit it.

"That my dear, is the whole fucking point," he said a bit louder. But he immediately regretted it once he saw the fear in her eyes. He sighed for what must've been the hundredth time that day. "I keep trying to talk to you but I can't get the chance," he locked his eyes with hers. "You've time for everyone else but not me." He slowly loosened his grip on her. If you don't want me in your life then say it. I can't say I'm surprised," he looked down at the floor now. Murmuring to himself. "That's how it's always been for me."

"How can you say that?" he looked up again at Misaki. He had to hold back a gasp. She was crying and he immediately regretted his word choices.

"M-Misaki I'm-" he was cut off when she placed her index finger on his lips. "Takumi," she said. He managed a small smile when he heard her say his name. He only enjoyed it when it came from her. "If I didn't want you in my life, I would have pushed you away a long time ago." She cupped his face into her hands, and smiled. He grinned in return, and took her hands into his as he kissed them.

"I know," he replied looking into her eyes again. "I don't know what came over me." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. He gently wiped the tears away in the process, and kissed her forehead.

"God," she rumbled. He lowered his head a bot to look at her. "When I saw your eyes grow dark, I really got scared. You looked," she paused and buried her face into his chest deeper. "Really angry," she finished. He could practically fell her blushing.

A chuckle came out of him. She looked up at him and gasped as she watched the darkness return. "That wasn't anger my love," he told her as he gripped her tighter.

"T-then what was it?" she asked slightly afraid now. God she was so cute. It only increased his anger."

"Lust," he replied nonchalantly.

"Wha-hmph," she was cut off when he crashed his lips onto hers. At first she was surprised by the sudden contact, but then she gladly complied. He wounded his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her as close as he could, and as hard as he could. She gasped against his mouth.

"He slipped his hands into the hem of her shirt and felt her soft skin underneath his warm hands. She pulled him closer, and dug her fingers into his hair. He smiled against her lips. He gently licked her lower lips, waiting for her to gasp, and as soon as she did, he slid his tongue into her mouth.

"He tried to find the tip of hers but she wouldn't budge. "Misaki," he gasped against her mouth.

"She heard the tone in his voice. He was practically begging her. She moaned out of fear.

"Misaki please," he begged against her mouth. He had been controlling his urges long enough. He couldn't hold them back anymore. This kiss was different than all their other kisses. Sure they had made out before but this was different. This was hungrier, more desperate, and more full of lust. He knew for a fact it wasn't just him. He could fell the need in her as well. So what was she so afraid of.

He removed his mouth from hers. Not just to catch his breath but to look into her eyes. He saw the fear and insecurity in them. He smiled and lifted up her chin. Their eyes met. He kissed her forehead, then her eyelids, then the tip of her nose.

"He pressed open mouth kisses to her jaw, to her neck. His teeth lingered at the soft skin, between her collarbone and breasts for a few seconds. She only held him tighter around the neck and she held in the soft and illicit moan. What are you afraid of?

"He looked up at her again, and this time she made the move. She collided their mouths, and this time he was the one to gasp. She found his tongue, and he took dominance from there. He gently bit her tongue with his teeth as his explored her mouth. He felt her hot caverns and her gum. He roamed her mouth with his, as his hands explored her body.

"He swing an arm around her knees, and the other around her back as he picked her up bridal style. A small yelp escaped from her as she held onto his collar while he kissed her.

He set down on the couch and sat her down on his lap. He pulled her closer and kissed her even harder.

The charm bracelet she wore made sound every time she moved them. It reminded her of how embarrassed she should feel. But she didn't. When had she become a pervert like him. He was practically swallowing her. But she could care less.  
Takumi got up once more. Having her on his lap wasn't enough. He got up. Misaki was still in his arms.  
He kicked open the bedroom door, and then kicked it back shut once more. There was no one in the house of course but he had a feeling that the phone could ring any second and their session would be disrupted. He wouldn't care of course but she would.

"He laid her down gently on the bed. He quickly got on top of her and intertwined his left hand with her right one. But she immediately let go and made her way back around his neck.

He lifted her up just enough for his hands to roam around her body, while he kissed her neck harshly. Every now and then they would both make a few moaning sounds, but they didn't let that separate them.

Takumi almost wanted to laugh at how long they'd been pressed against each other. They should be screaming for air by now. Well she should be. He could do this forever.

Takumi made his way to her shirt. He gently tugged at the buttons. Just as he opened the first top one, she grabbed his wrist. Misaki slowly opened her eyes. She tried pulling away but he wouldn't let her. He locked her eyes with his. Making silent promises that it would be alright, He would love her always. She removed her hand from his and dug her fingers into his hair again. He unbuttoned the rest of the button and laid her down fully.

Finally he removed his mouth from hers. That caused her to moan dissatisfied. "Awe, what's wrong," he teased. A grin plastered on her face. "Does Misaki want more?"

"No," she screamed on top of her lungs. He was starting to wonder when that was going to come.

"Ouch, Misa that hurt my ears," he pressed his lips against her ear. "But I suppose I should get used to it since there's going to be more of it."

"What," she screamed again. At that he tore her shirt off of her. She wore a black lacy bra that hugged her body tight. He could only stare at her in response.

"H-hey," she blushed. She knew she wasn't all that so why did he have to look at her like that. "I know I'm not pretty."

"You're not," he agreed with her. She knew it was true, so why did it hurt. But hen her question was answered when he pressed his lips to the valley of her breasts, "You're gorgeous." He pressed a kiss to that spot again. "Every aspect of you." misaki could only smile as she blushed.

Soon their mouths collided again. His were wide enough to bite the surrounding area around her lips. He was actually biting it, and she was trying to do the same. It was almost as if they were trying to swallow each other.

After a long hesitation, Misaki reached up to his shirt buttons and opened them one by one. "Look at you," he whispered as he continued to kiss her and made his hands trail down her back. She ripped his shirt off of him, just like he did to hers.

"Who knew my cute girl friend was so demanding," he chuckled. He leaned in a bit closer which sent a shiver down her spine. "The only question was if she's brave." he asked in a serious tone.

"BAKA. As if I'd-" she was cut of when he pulled her closer. His eyes full of the need for love. She softened her eyes and nodded as she buried her face into his chest. His upper body was absolutely stunning. She could see every aspect of it. He was almost like a piece of art.

Takumi's hand actually shook as he pulled down her skirt, and threw it on the floor. He caught her pursing her lips a bit. He kissed her against her neck to reassure her. Once she loosened up a but he pulled up the cover over them both. His pants long forgotten.

She yelped again as she felt the warmth of his body against hers. This was actually happening. From a sweet kiss, to a small make out session they were now on his bed. She opened her eyes to check she wasn't dreaming. So when she saw the love in his, she knew it was better than that.

After a long night of teasing and kissing, the couple found themselves in each other's arms drifting off to sleep. Misaki brushed away the bangs from his eyes. He stirred in his sleep a but before he ran a hand through her hair and kissed her neck. He leaned forwards and pulled her closer as he started kissing her again. Trying to swallow her for only a few seconds this time. He probably would have if she hadn't pushed him down, hinting that she was tired.

He smiled half to himself as he pulled up the covers higher and wrapped both hands around her.

"I love you Misaki" he murmured before he slept in peace with the love of his life in his arms.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it. By the summary most of you'd think that it was much more serious. But no it was actually along make out session that went far deeper than I expected it too. I'm a make out session in on one of the books I'm writing. I didn't know how to describe the main tow chracters frist kiss, so I went along with this. Hope you like it.**


End file.
